Cater 2 U
by Mystical Aquafina
Summary: Seto really hurt Tea when they were forced to skip their anniversary. But what’s this? Why is Tea giving Seto all the treatment? ONE SHOT Seto & Tea


**Story based on the song "Cater 2 U" by Destiny's Child**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, any of its characters, or the name of the song Cater 2 U. I also don't own the Aragawa Restaurant in Japan. I'm pretty sure my description is wrong.**

Summary: Seto really hurt Tea when they were forced to skip their anniversary. But what's this? Why is Tea giving Seto all the treatment? Romance. NO LEMON!!! Sorry! (Seto & Tea)

**Cater 2 U**

"Um...Mr. Kaiba..." Kaiba's secretary said, opening the door to Kaiba's office.

"What NOW, Mona?"

"Well...all of Kaiba Corp. is now back in your possession, Sir."

He gave out a heavy sigh as he laid back into his chair. "I've been waiting to hear those words all day..." he mumbled as he closed his eyes.

Pegasus tried to take over Kaiba Corp yet another time and failed for the umpteenth time. But this time he had almost succeeded. By the time Kaiba was told what was happening, he only had 15 percent of his company. He had to work two days straight, non-stop! He had a lot of work to do, a lot of meetings to go to, less time for Tea and Mokuba. And what's worst of all he broke a **promise** to Tea, the only girl he loved more than anything in the world.

**Flashback**

_Seto sat on the couch looking at the floor waiting for his love to come home. She had gone to Yugi's house for a party at 6:00 now it was 9:58. She said she would be back at exactly 10:00, which gave Kaiba 2 minutes to think about how he was going to deal with this predicament on his hands. A matter of fact, he didn't have time to think, because Tea was walking into the door right now._

_"Hey honey," Tea said locking the door._

_"Hey..." he replied in a kind of sad tone._

_Tea noticed he sad tone. "What's wrong?" She sitting by him on the couch getting as close as she could to him. And all Seto did was embrace her._

_"Well...nothing." Seto couldn't do it._

_"Seto, you're lying. As soon as I walked in the door I could see that something was bothering you. Now tell me." Tea said._

_Seto sighed 'She'll find out whether I tell her or not' he thought. "Tea, I know you were all excited, getting ready for it and everything and I know I promised you, but...I have to cancel our anniversary dinner."_

_Tea pulled back looking at him with hurt in her eyes. But Seto didn't make eye contact at all because he kinda had an idea of how hurt she looked. "What? Why?" She asked_

_"Sweetheart, Pegasus is taking over my company, I only have 15 percent of it left. To get it back, I'll only have to work tomorrow and on our anniversary."_

_Tea sighed and stood up. "So...you're company means more to you than I do, huh?"_

_Now Seto stood up to look down at her. "What? No, of course not!"_

_"Then why are you breaking your promise to me for something I bet you didn't even do?"_

_"Because it's my company, Tea. Whatever my workers do wrong I have to take responsibility for it."_

_Once again Tea sighed. She could not believe that this was happening. So she finally spoke after about ten seconds of silence. "When I married you, you promised that you wouldn't put your company before me...so much for that. I wonder how it feels to break two promises in one day." Tea asked walking away, not wanting to hear his reply._

_"It feels like shit." He said silently as he sat back on the couch._

**End of Flashback**

Seto walked into the house at 12:24 in the morning. Feeling and hearing his stomach growl, he walked into the kitchen to see some Chinese food. He scarfed that down in 3 minutes. Going up stairs, he had to be completely silent, for he didn't want to wake Tea up. He made his way over to the bed and practically collapsed in it. He was way too tired to change his clothes so doing what he did, he fell asleep instantly.

**The next day **

Seto remained sleep until the rays of the sun planted upon his face. His blinds were slightly opened for just enough sunshine to come through. Turning his head so that the light was on the back of his head, he looked at the clock. It read 10:34. He wanted to go back to sleep, but something stop him, the smell of breakfast! It smelled totally different from what he's used to when the maids cook. He got out of bed stretching his arms and legs in a hurry. He walked over to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. After he finished that, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He saw Tea's back to him as he took a spot at the table. Tea was the one cooking breakfast! And it sure did smell delicious! What sat in from of him was tall stack of pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausages, biscuits, and anything you can dream of!

Tea turned to put something else on the table to signal that she was finished but she didn't expect to see her brunette husband staring at her.

"Ahh!" Then she sighed in relief that it was only him. "Seto, you scared me."

Seto smiled. "Sorry."

"When did you get down here?"

"Just about a minute ago, and tell me what's with the big breakfast? You know the maids could have just made all of this."

Tea handed him a fork, a knife, and the bottle of syrup. "I know, but that wouldn't have been any fun at all. And besides, I told the maids to take a day off."

Seto was confused. "Why?"

Tea giggled. "You'll find out later."

Seto smiled again. Then he began to eat, until he stopped to talk. "Tea, you know that I'm sorry that I had to skip our anniversary yesterday."

"I know. I forgive you." Tea smiled "Now go ahead, eat your breakfast and tell me what wonderful cook I am."

Seto smiled.

**11:15**

Seto just got finished taking a shower. With the towel over his wet hair, he was going to wake up Mokuba, but he was sure that he was up already, but then why didn't he come downstairs for breakfast? He opened the door to Mokuba's room and saw that he was nowhere in sight.

"Tea?" he asked as she came up the stairs "Where's Mokuba?"

"Oh, I sent him out with his friends."

"Why?"

"You'll see, in the meantime, here." She gave him an envelope

Seto opened it. It was a "happy anniversary day card".

On the cover it said:

**Sweetheart, today you are King, **

**You will eat like a King,**

**You will dine like a King,**

**And today, everything is about you, you, and you!**

He opened it to the inside, it said:

**Enjoy the treatment,**

**Because tomorrow... **

**I'll return to being queen again.**

He closed it and smiled saying "You are so crazy."

"I get it from you." She said as she let Seto pull her into a hug.

"I love you." he spoke

"I love you too, that's why today is going to be all about you."

"What do you mean?"

Tea now looked Seto in the eyes.

"Today is your day; I am dedicated to do whatever you tell me to."

"Why? I mean really, shouldn't be the other way around; I had to cancel our anniversary so I should be the one giving you all the treatment."

"I know but, you did do all that work, you must be exhausted, so that's why I hid your laptop, I did half of your paperwork this morning, and I canceled all of your meetings for today." Tea then smiled

"But today I had to-"

"Had to what? You would rather work than spend time with me?" Tea said using her puppy dog eyes Mokuba helped her to master.

"Of course not." He said walking into his room with Tea clinging onto his arm. "You know I would never choose to put my work before either you or Mokuba."

Removing the towel from his now dry hair, Seto realized his hair was a complete mess, so he reaches to grab his brush but Tea was too quick and grabbed it first.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she ordered him to sit down on the bed.

"I'm going to brush your hair, what else?" She said as she began to brush his hair just the way he wanted it.

Once Tea finished she handed him his brush back. "Thanks," he said kissing her.

He pulled apart to get dressed.

For the whole afternoon the two were just going to go out and just relax. During the day, Tea told Seto about a surprise she had in store for him later on.

**6:21**

"What should I wear?" he asked turning back to Tea.

"You will definitely want to wear a suit." she replied simply.

He raised a brow, but he replied. "Alright," he said as he started changing. When he finished he went downstairs to the enormous living room where Tea had been waiting for him.

"Ready, Seto?" Tea asked getting up and walking towards the door.

Seto's jaw dropped. He knew his wife was gorgeous, but not this gorgeous. She wore a sparking blue dress that matched her eyes. The dress was strapless and reached down to the floor, just so it covered her open-toed shoes. She also had earrings, a matching purse, and let us not forget those elbow long gloves.

"Um...yes, but where are we going?"

"I told you, Seto. It's up to you. Where ever you want to go, we'll go."

"But I really don't have a place where I want to go." Seto said

"Okay then...let's go to the arcade! I heard they have a-"

"Tea, you know how much I can't stand that place. Besides, that's not even romantic."

"I know, I was just teasing. But I knew you couldn't decide on where to go, so I called a few people, made a couple of reservations. I wanted to try something different, so afterwards we will go to a suite and sleep there." Then she smiled the smile that Seto loved so much. "We are going to Aragawa, the new restaurant in Tokyo."

**ARAGAWA 8:00PM (Tea's P.O.V.)**

Seto and I walked out our limo and into the restaurant, where the man pointed us into the direction of our seats upstairs...but of course, you know nothing is ever perfect. I knew this was coming, but I just didn't want to see it. See, watch this.

"Excuse me." A woman in her early thirties said not so very happy as it seemed we were walking a little too slow for her liking. I eyed her and simply stepped aside. Then Seto turned. You should've seen that idiot's face when she saw him. She put on the cheesiest smile ever! Then she tries to giggle all cute and what not. She giggled like a freckin' whale! You can tell she's single. How desperate do you have to be to mess wit a married man?!

When Seto was close enough she finally got a chance to speak. "Hello, you fine man." she TRIED to say seductively. When she said that, my blood had begun to boil. I don't know what she said but I can tell that from the look in her eyes that she was looking for something more than just a light kiss on the cheek. I want to kill her like, right now, but I don't wanna get my hands dirty.

"Hey..." She reached up to kiss Seto, but I was too quick. I shoved my hand in her face so fast that if you were to put me in slow motion, you still couldn't see me.

"You-what did you do that for?" the woman asked in a whiny voice.

"Girl, don't test me. This is **my** husband. And I'll be damned if I let you flirt with him." Then I grabbed Seto's arm and we walked up the rest of the stairs. Once we were upstairs, I heard Seto laughing quietly. "What's so funny?" I asked wanting to laugh too. I mean, come on I'm like totally frustrated right now and have no where to channel my anger.

"I didn't know you could get jealous so easily." He laughed again.

**Okay...So not funny! **

"I wasn't jealous!" I lied. "I was just picking up a bad vibe from her."

"Alright Tea, but you can not fool me. I was looking at you the whole time." Seto smirked

"I wasn't jealous! And I didn't like the way she was looking at you. If she would have-"

"Oh, come on Tea." Seto interrupted her. "Do you think that I would have paid any attention to her? Did you think that I was going to try and flirt back with her?"

"No, but-"

"Then what's the problem? Don't you understand that I want you to be the only woman in my life?" Seto looked down at me. It was clear as the look on his face. He was dead serious. "Tea, I love you more than any woman in the world. You're the only person that I want to be with...I hope you realize that."

Looking deeper into his eyes, I realized how selfish I was being. Oh boy, am I feeling guilty right about now. "I do, Seto. I'm sorry..." I said as I kissed and hugged him. He was the best husband anyone could ever ask for. I'm so lucky to be with him.

"Come on," Seto said as he lead me to the table and pulled out the chair for me.

I had denied the whole jealousy thing and he still managed to put a smile on my face.

**THE SUITE (NORMAL P.O.V.) 10:48PM**

Tea opened the door to their room. It was enormous, obviously. The whole room's theme was blue and had almost everything in there. Of course it had a television...but big screen. (Ohhh! It's not blue though, but I think you figured that out already.) It also had a king sized bed with blue sheets. A balcony, a huge bathroom, a small kitchen, a desk with a 'spin around' chair (gotta love those), a dresser... (Well, everything your house has, lol)

**Seto's P.O.V.**

I watched Tea walk out onto the balcony. I then walked around the room. 'Not bad for a suite, but our bedroom at the mansion is much better than this.' I then heard Tea call my name. I turned on my heel to join her on the balcony. When I got there I looked down at her. She looked so calm and relaxed with that beautiful, innocent smile on her face. There were very few times that I saw her smile like this, but whenever she did, it made me want to smile.

"It's beautiful, isn't?" Tea said referring to the city of Tokyo. She stared at the city as if it were mesmerizing.

"Not as beautiful as you." I replied. The smile on her face slightly got bigger. It was true though. Not even all the angels in heaven could stand up against her beauty. Her dress had even sparkled more under the moonlight...In fact, it looks like the angels carved her themselves.

"Thanks, Seto." She said never looking me straight in the eyes. A long silence fell upon us as we looked at the city lights and embraced the evening breeze.

"It's feels so nice to be here." She said standing up straight. "I never thought I would be here...and with you no less."

I then turned to look at her, yet we never made eye contact.

"I ended up with the best man in the world, and I don't even know how I did it." She then closed her eyes and smiled. "It's just places like this that makes me realize how lucky I am."

I smiled. "Thanks to you...I'm a different person. You opened my eyes to the world and made me see that I was missing something...someone like you."

"I love you." He spoke softly

"I love you too." She reached up to kiss him, but he put his finger on her soft lips.

He smirked. "Let's save all that for the bedroom." He said as he picked Tea up bridal style, causing her to laugh.

**Well there you go. I know I should've made this a Christmas story but I decided that this would be better. **

**DO NOT WORRY ABOUT MY OTHER STORIES...THEY WILL BE UPDATED SHORTLY. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT I HAD TO STUDY FOR SEMESTER EXAMS!!! --'**

**I hope you liked this One Shot as much as I loved writing it... **


End file.
